Yakuza 3
|genre = Action-Adventure |rating = * CERO: D (17+) * ESRB: Mature * PEGI: 18 * USK: 18 |developer = * SEGA * Ryu Ga Gotoku Studio (Remaster) |publisher = SEGA |platforms = PS3, PS4 |distribution = Blu-ray, Digital |release = PS3 * February 26th, 2009 (JP) * March 9th, 2010 (NA) * March 12th, 2010 (EU) PS4 * August 9th, 2018 (JP) * August 20th, 2019 (WW) |players = Single |label1 = Western |image1 = Y3 Cover.jpg|Original Yakuza_remastered_collection_box_art.jpg|Remaster |label2 = Japanese |image2 = Yakuza-3.jpg|Original RgG3R Cover.jpg|Remaster |label3 = German |image3 = Y3 Cover GR.jpg }} Yakuza 3 (龍が如く3 Ryū ga Gotoku 3, lit. "Like a Dragon 3") is the third installment of the main [https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Yakuza_(franchise) Yakuza series]. It was released in Japan and South East Asia on February 26, 2009, and in North America and Europe on March 9, 2010, and March 12, 2010, respectively. A remaster for PlayStation 4, with an improved framerate and resolution running at 1080p and 60fps, was released on August 9, 2018, in Japan. It was released worldwide on August 20, 2019, as a digital download, and is slated to be released physically as a part of The Yakuza Remastered Collection on February 11th, 2020. Plot The main protagonist of the game is Kazuma Kiryu. The game begins as he moves to Okinawa to run his newly founded orphanage. As the game progresses, he is forced to deal with the reality that his yakuza past isn't something that can be forgotten. Kiryu must secure the safety of the orphanage, which is in danger of being demolished to use the land and its surrounding area to build a resort and military base. On top of everything in Okinawa, pressure is building within the Tojo Clan, and a traitor is finally making his move. Chapters There are a total of 13 'chapters in ''Yakuza 3, including the prologue. *Prologue *Chapter 1: New Beginnings *Chapter 2: The Ryudo Encounter *Chapter 3: Power Struggle *Chapter 4: The Man in the Sketch *Chapter 5: The Curtain Rises *Chapter 6: Gameplan *Chapter 7: The Mad Dog *Chapter 8: Conspirators *Chapter 9: The Plot *Chapter 10: Unfinished Business *Chapter 11: Crisis *Chapter 12: The End of Ambition Gameplay Battles '''Brawls & Heat Actions :Combat is still much the same as the previous two entries, with most objects on the streets usable as weapons in brawls. Heat actions and other upgrades are purchaseable with experience points gained as Kiryu levels up. 'Chase Battle' :A chase is initiated when an enemy makes a run for it. The "Chase Gauge" on the lower right charts both characters' endurance, and whichever gauge is depleted first loses. In most chase battles, Kiryu is able to tackle his opponent in order to tire them out. This, along with running into objects, depletes the chase gauge faster to ensure Kiryu's victory. 'Training and Mentors' :Training with a mentor allows Kiryu to develop new abilities and hone his skills in battle. The following characters are available for Kiryu to train with: *Mack Shinozuka - A talented photographer who travels the world searching for unique Revelations. He teaches Kiryu about these revelations, as well as offering useful advice regarding "Chase Battles". *Sotaro Komaki - An old martial arts master who has a dojo in Kamurocho. By passing his trials, Kiryu can obtain a secret Komaki Style ability. *Shoji Yonashiro - A self-proclaimed 'Weapon Master' in the midst of his travels around the world. He has a personally-made sparring ring on the beach in front of Morning Glory Orphanage. He teaches various weapon handling techniques. 'Revelations' :Kiryu is able to learn new Heat Actions by observing and photographing inspiring events around Okinawa and Kamurocho and blogging about it from his cell phone. 'Weapons and Armor' :Kamiyama runs a weapon & defense armor tune-up shop called Kamiyama Works located in downtown Ryukyu. By finding "recipies" for him to work from, Kiryu is able to obtain a plethora of different weapons and armor, as well as have them repaired and improved. Remaster A remaster of the original Yakuza 3 was released on August 9th, 2018 in Japan, with the western version released digitally just over a year later on August 20th, 2019. It is available as part of the "The Yakuza Remastered Collection" pack, containing remasters of Yakuza 3, ''4'', and ''5'', with the latter two scheduled to be released in October 2019 and February 2020 respectively. The trilogy will also be available as a limited-edition physical box-set, scheduled for release on February 11, 2020. The remastered version has a number of differences compared to the original: *Gameplay is now in 1080p at 60 frames per second, although the standard PS4 crops the window to 1850x1040 pixels as with the Dragon Engine games. Also, full-motion video sequences have not been remastered and continue to have noticeable lossy compression artefacts. *The quiz minigame, which had been previously cut from the PS3 western release and relied on trivia relevant to '00s Japan, has been excised entirely from all territorial versions. *In line with more progressive attitudes towards LGBT+ people in the past decade, especially in Japan, a substory that was deemed to be transphobic has also been excised. *Substory locations are now marked on the map, as they are in more recent games. *Requirements for earning PlayStation trophies for activities such as defeating X enemies in certain fashions have been eased to make them less time-consuming. *Kiryu no longer has to be armed with a copy of Tokyo Ishukan to order the "special" meals from eateries. The western version also features specific enhancements compared to its original counterpart. Namely: *Aside from the content cut from all versions of the Yakuza 3 remaster, content originally cut from the western version of Yakuza 3, such as hostesses and 21 substories have been reinstated, giving it content parity with the Japanese remaster release. *The English localization has been updated and brought in line with newer releases. **Kazuma Kiryu's name on his dialogue boxes now read "Kiryu" as opposed to "Kazuma", and characters refer to him by his family name followed by the appropriate honorific. **Terms like "Sunshine Orphanage" has been replaced with Morning Glory Orphanage, and both "Shintaro Fuma" and "Joji Fuma" have been replaced with the correct Shintaro Kazama and Joji Kazama. **Terminology such as "aniki" has been kept in-tact; as such, Rikiya no longer addresses Kiryu incorrectly with the term "boss". **Almost all of the dialogue has been retranslated, with an entirely more faithful localization than the original. *The appearance of graphic text overlays in the English release is now in line with the localized system used in other titles. Rather than having the pre-rendered Japanese text overlays with English subtitles, the remastered western version adopts the system of the first two Yakuza games, as well as that of Yakuza 0 onwards, where the Japanese is displayed first, with an English text overlay coming afterwards. *Text indroducing new characters, objectives, and enemies is now displayed fully in English. Gallery TY3.jpg|Title screen (original version). Yakuza 3 Load Screen.png|Yakuza 3 Remastered loading screen Navigation Category:Yakuza 3 Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Main Series